


Dirty Drabbles

by SandalsInTheSnow



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: ABDL, Age Play, Coprophagia, Diapers, Embarrassment, Infantilism, M/M, Niall Horan in Panties, Scat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-09 10:53:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18636694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandalsInTheSnow/pseuds/SandalsInTheSnow
Summary: A series of short, sweet, and unconnected drabbles featuring One Direction pairings, diapers, scat, and more!





	1. Grocery Store (Louis/Harry)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Everyone! This is mainly a project that allows me to get some writing out while I'm still really busy. Hopefully, I'll be able to work on some longer-form stuff during the summer. Until then, please enjoy these!

“Milk?”

“Got it, Haz.”

“Eggs?”

“Yes, we’ve got them.”

“Bread?”

“Harry, for the fifth time, we’ve got everything!”

Harry wiggled his nose and furrowed his brow while he studied the grocery list intently. Louis rolled his eyes. What was supposed to be a quick half-hour grocery trip had turned into a ninety-plus minute in-depth tour of the grocery store, much to Louis’ chagrin. Harry was such a stickler for prices and couldn’t help but study each and every last item intently, comparing it with other brands and sizes, trying to figure out the absolute best deal possible.

Since they had come in, Louis noticed that the grocery store had gotten ridiculously crowded. People were bumping into him every thirty seconds or so. His annoyance was growing by the moment.

“Harry, I promise we have everything, can we please just go? It’s getting crowded and you know I don’t like crowds” Louis whined, poking his bottom lip out in an attempt to woo Harry with his cuteness.

“Of course! How could I forget? Come on Louis, we’re missing just one more thing” Harry said, his eyes lighting up.

Louis sighed as Harry quickly steered their cart towards the back of the store, away from the tills and deeper into the massive crowd. He followed Harry as closely as he could, trying to shove people out of his way as politely as possible to keep up with him.

Harry finally found the aisle he was looking for and started scanning the shelves. Louis looked around at where they were and immediately voiced a protest.

“Harry, I know you joke about wanting a baby and all, but we don’t have one just _yet_ …what could you possibly need from the baby section?” Louis asked, trying to sound gentle but quickly losing his patience.

“Lou, you’re so silly!” Harry said, turning around to smile at him, his eyes turning into adorable creases as he did.

That answer didn’t satisfy Louis. He was really ready to go and he just didn’t feel up to playing these games with Harry right now. The crowd was somehow getting worse; it felt like people were on all sides of him, cramping him and cutting off his air supply.

“Harry, please, we really need to go…”

“Uh-uh-uh, just hold your horses, Louis” Harry said, cutting him off. “What’s your waist size again?”

“Uh, I think it’s thirty-two…” Louis said, not thinking about the question and just wanting Harry to hurry it up. “Wait” Louis said suddenly, “why do you need my…”

“Found them!” Harry said suddenly. “This is the brand we usually get, isn’t it baby?”

Louis looked down at the package of adult diapers, size small, Harry held between his arms. Confused was the nicest possible way to describe his reaction.

“Harry…why are you buying those?” Louis asked, now feeling apprehensive and worried, like he might be having a stroke, an aneurism, or some other condition that was somehow cutting off his ability to make sense of the situation.

“Louis, why are you being silly?” Harry said as he plopped the package on top of their cart. “You know you can’t wear your big boy underpants all the time, you have too many accidents baby.”

The words that were coming out of Harry’s mouth were so matter-of-fact and nonchalant that it actually scared Louis a little. Harry was saying these ridiculous things like there was nothing weird at all about it. Worse still, they were surrounded by a horde of customers. Louis didn’t want these people to overhear and – god forbid – think he wore _diapers_.

“Harry, I-,” Louis begun to say, but was cut off as he felt a sharp, stabbing throb in his gut.

He doubled over slightly, his arms instinctively rushing to his stomach, his face suddenly flushing and getting hot. He was so overwhelmed right now with all of the people and Harry’s weird behavior on top of the sudden pain.

“Uh-oh, are you about to have an accident baby?” Harry said in a slightly cooing voice. “See, that’s why we needed to get you some fresh nappies.”

A wave of horror swept over Louis as he listened to Harry’s words and quickly realized the throb he felt was indeed in his rectum, and that it was apparent he needed a toilet as soon as possible. Louis tried to respond, but he couldn’t quite form the words through the sensations he was feeling. It felt like a massive load of waste had suddenly appeared right behind his anus and was forcing itself against it in a desperate bid to get out.

“Harry, help me, I’m gonna shi-,” Louis managed to warble out, before he was cut off again, this time by a large man scooting past who conveniently elbowed him right in the stomach.

The elbow knocked the wind out of Louis and provided the last bit of pressure he could stand. His anus was forced open by the massive load it was trying to hold back and a warm, stinky mess began evacuating into Louis’s tight white briefs, spreading around and quickly filling up the seat of his pants.

Louis flushed deep red as he felt himself empty into his pants in the middle of this massive crowd. The poop was soft and sticky and was coming faster than Louis had ever felt before. He could feel a bulge of poop building, spreading over his ass cheeks and ballooning his undies out in the back, stretching against his skinny jeans and bulging them out as well.

“If I keep pooping like this, everyone’s gonna see through my jeans” Louis thought, his anxiety rushing through the roof.

Someone close by said “Hey, do you smell that? Someone has a baby in here.”

That was all Louis needed to hear to know he had to get out of here right this second.

“Harry, please, I’m literally shitting my pants, can we please go?” he pleaded, grabbing Harry’s arm, and trying to make sense of his strange calmness.

“Aww, is my baby making a stinky in his pants?” Harry said, leaving Louis dumbfounded as the bulge in the back of his too-tight pants grew bigger and smellier.

The crowed around them was getting rowdier. “What the hell is that?” “Did you fart?” “Someone’s dropping a deuce right now.”

Louis reached behind him and felt the massive bulge in his pants, which was still growing as hot feces continued to leave him at an astonishing rate. Suddenly, an ugly ripping sound filled the area and the smell of poop stung Louis’s nose. Suddenly everyone’s eyes were on him. He reached behind him again to confirm what he already knew, his pants had split open at the bulge, and now the large, brown sphere in his undies was free to grow in plain sight.

“Nooooo…” Louis cried, as his pants split all the way up to his waistline, falling down to his ankles, revealing his tiny white undies and his rapidly expanding backside to everyone who wanted to see.

“Oh god, this kid is shitting his pants!” “Eww, I’m gonna hurl!” “Damn, how long has he been holding it?”

Louis just covered his eyes and wished for it all to go away. To know everyone was watching him as he filled his underpants was just too humiliating. Why was this happening to him? Why wasn’t it stopping?

Louis felt an arm on his shoulder. He took his hands down and saw Harry staring down at him, looking much taller than usual.

“See baby, doesn’t it feel better to use your diapers?” Harry said, with a sweet smile on his face.

Louis looked down. His underwear was replaced by a diaper, fastened snugly around his waist. He was still pooping and he could feel his bulge growing faster. Harry and the crowd, who were now circled around him, peered down at him as he felt himself getting shorter. He finally sunk into a sitting position on the floor, squishing the massive load up his crack and below his balls. Still, the mess kept coming, swelling the diaper around him comically as the poop filled up every last bit of spare space and kept pushing outward. Louis now had a binkie in his mouth. He felt dazed and confused, but no longer embarrassed. His diaper was still growing but he enjoyed how it felt. It was warm and squishy and stuck to him in all of the right ways. He reached up for his daddy Harry, wanting to be held tightly as he finished making this massive mess.

“Aww, come here, baby, daddy Haz will get you all cleaned up” Harry said as he reached down and scooped Louis into his arms.

Louis snuggled into his daddy’s shoulder as Harry patted his very dirty backside through his massively-full diaper. He knew everything would be OK now.

Louis’ eyes flickered open. He was in his bed. He sat straight up, realizing the dream he had just had. He felt himself blush; where the in the world did that come from?

Harry shifted next to him, the sunlight just beginning to creep into the room. “Everything OK, baby?” Harry said, his voice thick with sleep.

Hearing Harry say “baby” made Louis shiver a little. “Yeah, just a weird dream is all.”

Harry looked over at Louis and snickered before burying his head in the pillow again. “Some dream judging from that.”

Louis looked down between his legs; his erection was standing tall, precum leaking from the tip.


	2. Kitchen (Niall/Zayn)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warning: Scat play and eating ahead! No ageplay or diapers this time, just a good ol' scat fic.

Niall loved the way the kitchen smelled in the morning. The mixture of burning toast, crackling bacon, and the soft hints of body wash and cologne emanating from his skin turned the air inside of the kitchen into a thick ocean of olfactory delight. Niall knew that Zayn liked it too and always missed it when Niall was away. Zayn was too busy and utilitarian to make his own breakfast when he could just grab a power bar on his way out of the door, so Niall enjoyed slowing things down for Zayn on the weekends and treating him to a proper meal.

Just as the toast popped up, Niall felt a damp arm wrap gently around his own bare chest.

“Mornin’ beautiful,” Zayn whispered into his ear. Fresh water droplets from the shower dripped from Zayn’s hair onto his neck. A shiver ran down Niall’s spine.

“Just making sure you get fed, Zayny boy,” Niall whispered back, resisting the urge to turn around and bask in the glory of Zayn’s naked, wet body. Zayn loved to distract him from his domestic inclinations, but Niall was committed to staying on track this morning, if for nothing more than a small symbolic victory over his lecherous partner.

Zayn’s grip around his chest tightened.

“You know that’s not what I really want, baby,” Zayn whispered, blowing each syllable right up against Niall’s ear.

Zayn’s fingers trailed down to linger on the waistband of the size-too-small panties he had gotten Niall for their anniversary. They were a light shade of moss green, with a large shamrock on the rear, which was now stretched tightly across Niall’s backside. They were something of a gag-gift that they both eventually came to cherish. Zayn loved the way they gripped his partner beneath his love handles and they made Niall feel sexy enough to compete with his companion’s seemingly effortless beauty.

Zayn’s fingers were followed by his hand as he drifted down lower, grasping Niall’s ample cheeks, squeezing them to appreciate their fullness.

“You gotta go, don’t you baby?” Zayn whispered, his voice thick with a mixture of sleepiness and horniness.

Niall felt his throat go dry.

“You thought I wouldn’t notice?” Zayn asked, taking note of his partner’s sudden silence.

Niall had indeed been deferring his bowel movements for a few days. Ever since he and Zayn had that faithful conversation on their shared disposition for the most taboo of sins, which started in awkwardness but led to unthinkable horizons of pleasure for the both of them, Niall had intentionally began doing whatever he could to “bulk up”; fiber, large meals, protein shakes, everything he could think of to make his output as large and supple as possible when he offered it up for their perverse nights of filth. Combining all of the above with rigorous control over his sphincter allowed Niall to cultivate the largest and most exquisite of rectal hauls, much to he and Zayn’s mutual delight.

“How could you tell?” Niall asked, trying to keep Zayn talking long enough for him to finish the breakfast he was making.

“I keep track, baby” Zayn said through a smile. “Your gold is too valuable to flush away.”

Niall blushed at the comparison of his waste to precious minerals.

“Plus, your farts smell different when you hold it” Zayn said, immediately deflating the erotic tensions between them.

Or so Niall thought before Zayn was on his knees, face lined up with Niall’s butt, nose gently pressed into the back of his panties, inhaling deeply, searching for any sign of the incoming mess.

“Wouldn’t you rather eat before-,” Niall started, but Zayn cut him off.

“Please, Niall” he begged; his voice thick with neediness. “I need it, you need it, let’s make it feel good, huh?”

Niall gave a little laugh, took the bacon off of the burner, cleared a small space on the counter to lean on, and spread his legs slightly. He was a sucker for Zayn’s begging and he knew he was giving up on breakfast far more easily than he intended too, but he was no match for the silky grasp of Zayn’s sulky libido.

A small, sputtering fart escaped Niall and met Zayn’s nose which was still firmly planted on the back of his panties. Zayn inhaled deeply, taking in the odor of his lover’s bowels.

“You’re too good to me baby,” he breathed out before licking a long stripe up the backside of the panties, tasting the traces of gas left behind. Niall shivered again. The kind of intimacy they shared in these moments was beyond anything he had ever experienced before. Zayn knew him in ways no one else ever could or would.

The familiar soft crackling sound reached Zayn’s ears, and he knew right then that his lover’s entrance was just beginning to open, stretching around the tip of a long-held turd. Zayn felt himself harden and rise between his legs and he licked his lips slowly, ready to experience the absurdity of what was before him.

Niall groaned a bit and pushed harder, feeling himself open up and the massive weight beginning to push out. The tip reached the back of the panties, pushing up and poking them out ever so slightly.

“That’s it Niall, nice and slow,” Zayn said, giving the tip a gentle brush with his fingers, feeling its solidity.

Niall pushed again, filling the silence with more crackling and the scent of waste. The mess, which was quite lumpy, continued to push against the back of the panties, stretching the shamrock out further and beginning to stain it brown as the load met the full resistance of the elastic and began piling up inside. Zayn stuck his nose directly up to the load and inhaled deeply, taking in the funk that he loved so much. He gave the panties a playful lick, tasting Niall’s bitterness through the fabric.

Niall felt his gut grumble.

“Zayn, I’m gonna-aahh…” Niall said, losing his nerve a bit. “It’s about to blow out…”

This didn’t deter Zayn at all. He pressed his face deeper into Niall’s ass, letting the warmth of the load touch his face.

“Let it go baby, I’m ready.”

Niall gasped and pushed one last time. A loud, wet sounding fart sprung out, accompanied by a rapid load of semi-soft shit that blew the panties back and jammed full the limited space between Niall’s buttocks and the fabric. Zayn moaned and stoked himself, feeling the newfound sticky wetness seep through onto his face.

“You’re so fucking filthy, Niall,” he said, bringing his face back to examine the damage.

Niall’s load was so enormous that it actually pulled the panties down a little in the back, exposing the top of his crack and a small patch of brown from where the panties were near overflowing with his bounty. The green clover was now entirely brown, surrounded by a large, dark splotch of soft poo that showed through the thin material. Bits of brown leakage were streaking Niall’s thighs as well, where the mess had run in an attempt to find a way out of its confinement.

Zayn pressed his lips to one of these little patches, letting his tongue escape and gently graze the messy overflow, taking in the pungent, delicate taste of excrement, savoring the knowledge that this was for him, and for him alone. His fingers found Niall’s waistband once again and gently tugged downward, feeling the weight of Niall’s gift for him. Bringing his head back once again, Zayn gazed at the mess before him. Niall’s buttocks were smooched with brown, the thick, soft residue of the enormous mass barely contained in the panties. It looked soft but held a rough shape on its own, like Play-Doh, Zayn’s preferred consistency.

Zayn spread Niall’s cheeks apart, inspecting the dirty brown mess now obscuring his anus. He takes a deep breath and leans directly into Niall’s fold, letting the mess spread across his face. He lets go of Niall’s cheeks, letting them close around him and further spreading his face with poop. Zayn slowly rubs his face back and forth in the mess, letting himself go mad with taboo desire, tasting Niall’s most intimate stink. He pulls back slightly and lets his open mouth run over the mess again, tasting and swallowing the little that collects on his tongue. Zayn pulls his face out just in time for Niall to turn his head back to catch a glimpse of his partner’s now dirty face.

“Fuck,” Niall breathes out, taking in the sight of Zayn’s visage covered in his shit. Zayn sticks his tongue out to show him the traces of brown still on it and Niall feels his erection twitch, giddy with the knowledge that Zayn is literally _tasting_ him right now.

Zayn stands up quickly and envelops Niall in a dirty kiss, sharing the stink on his tongue with him. Niall reciprocates, using his tongue to probe his lover’s mouth, taking in his own foul taste.

They break apart, Niall’s face now sporting some brown.

“Tasty?” Niall asks, playfully licking his lips.

“Tastes like heaven on Earth” Zayn replied, reaching to Niall’s ass and scooping some of the remaining remnants of mess into his hand and bringing it to his dick, lubing himself up with shit. “Let’s fill that ass back up, huh?”

Niall grins and nods before stretching his legs a little farther apart while carefully balancing the dangerously full panties still stretched open just beneath his thighs. Wasting no time, Zayn spreads Niall apart once more, lines up with his entrance, and swiftly enters him. Niall cries out at the sudden stretching of his hole, already sore from passing the giant load just minutes ago. However, the soft slick of shit, both on Zayn’s dick and on Niall’s ass, makes things smoother and they both quickly find their rhythm with one another, as they always do. Zayn thrusts into Niall slowly at first, then speeds up until the wet smack of their dirty bodies fills the quiet of the morning. Niall moans, feeling himself stretched open and taking in his smell as it quickly fills the air around them.

Zayn’s thrusts slow to a stop. Niall waits, instinctively knowing what he wanted. His intuition was proven right when he felt Zayn’s fingers between his legs, heading for the massive mound in the panties still balanced precariously just below his taint. Zayn’s scooped deep into the pile, taking up a sizeable chunk, before returning to his head. Niall turned around and watched as Zayn licked the brown matter from his fingers, chewed slowly, and finally swallowed, with a childish grin spreading over his brown lips.

“Your shit tastes so good, babe, I could eat it all day.”

“Let me taste,” Niall replied, as Zayn restarted his slow, wet thrusts.

Niall turned his head back towards the counter, letting the waves of pleasure rush over him as Zayn wrapped his fingers around Niall’s mouth, covering his moans with his shit-covered digits. Niall lapped up the mess from his fingers, tasting his own stink, enjoying the sickly delightful earthy tones and bitterness of his feces. To know that they both feasted on this forbidden delicacy together was to know they were meant for each other, that their bodies were immune to each other’s poison, and that each other’s deepest and most sinful ugliness could not ward off the sheer flames of their mutual passions.

They kept at it for a while, Zayn eventually pulling out and pulling them both down to the floor, where they found Niall’s now thoroughly ruined panties. They rubbed each other’s faces with the leftover shit, took turns feeding each other with it, and eventually smeared themselves and the surrounding area with it, descending into a Freudian anti-paradise of shit, piss, spit, and cum as they masturbated and fucked each other. When Niall’s ran out, Zayn added his own deposit to the mix, leaving no inch of their bodies innocent of the dark, sinful trace. They sucked it off of their toes, ran dirty hands through each other’s hair and forced each other’s mouths full. Eventually, they collapsed as the sun rose into the sky, falling asleep in each other’s arms on the floor and in the middle of the massive ring of destruction they left behind.

Niall never did get around to finishing breakfast, but there was no doubt that they both left the kitchen that day full and satisfied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please take a second to leave some love down below if you enjoyed :)

**Author's Note:**

> If you like, please feel free to leave some love down below, it always encourages me to write more :)


End file.
